Masquerade
by Sumanira
Summary: Sams schlimmster Albtraum wird wahr, als Jack die vermutlich schwangere Laira mit auf die Erde nimmt...
1. Chapter 1

Als ich mal wieder die Folge „O'Neill und Laira" gesehen habe, und ich hasse diese Folge, kam mir der Wunsch, mich in Sams Gedanken einzuklinken und die Idee etwas weiter zu spinnen. Was ist, wenn Laira vielleicht wirklich von Jack schwanger sein könnte, wobei wir darüber ja nie wieder etwas erfahren haben und sie auf seine Bitte mit ihm käme? Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wohin mich das führt, aber ich hätte ihn für ein paar seiner Sätze in der Folge gehasst, wenn ich Sam gewesen wäre.

WARNUNG:  
Diese FF hat komödienhafte Züge, ist auch so geschrieben und meine Figuren sind nicht wirklich eine Sam &Jack Charakterstudie, will heißen, die beiden, aber vor allem Sam sind des öfteren out of character. Also nicht alles zu ernst nehmen. Dies ist eine Mischung aus Humor, Drama und Romantik. Wer damit nicht umgehen oder leben kann, sollte lieber die Finger davon lassen!

Desweiteren: major character death in Verlauf der Geschichte!

Spoiler also 3. Staffel, vornehmlich "A hundred days" und paar andere Folgen

**********************************************************

Ich sitze im Kontrollraum wie eine Eissäule in einer antarktischen Höhle, mein kleines seit drei Monaten geplagtes Herz schlägt im Takt eines Formel Eins Motors und pumpt Blut in rasantem Tempo durch meine Adern. Meine Augen flackern über den Bildschirm und denken an den Mann, der gerade sein leben riskiert, um mir zurückzubringen, was mir so viel bedeutet. Alles, weshalb ich drei Monate lang nicht geschlafen habe und auch so gut wie nichts gegessen habe hängt ab von seinem Erfolg. Eine unheimliche Stille legt sich auf den Kontrollraum. Daniel sitzt neben mir und tappt nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. „Viel Glück Teal´c", höre ich ihn sagen, seine Angst kann er kaum überspielen. Es wird bald so weit sein.

Ich zähle ab. „Zehn Sekunden bis zum Schließen der Iris." Meine Stimme ist stetig und bestimmt. Bald würde er außerhalb unserer Kontrolle sein. Ich bete, nicht auch noch ihn an diesen gottverdammten Planeten am Ende der Galaxie zu verlieren und presse meine Lider aufeinander. „Fünf Sekunden bis zum Schließen der Iris." Meine Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf und verstärkt nur die Schmerzen, die seit Tagen in mir hämmern.

Das Vortex schließt sich vor unseren Augen und es wird wieder ruhig. So ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Die Hand des Generals massiert sanft meine verspannte Schulter mit leichten Kreisen und ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
Ich hasse warten. Daniel legt seine Hand auf meine und streicht damit über meinen Handrücken, sucht verzweifelt nach der Zuversicht in meinen Augen. Mein Lächeln versucht ihm zu geben, was sein Herz daraus lesen möchte.

-

Ich schlendere mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee durch die langen grauen Korridore des SGC. Die Wärme, die sie in meine Hand ausstrahlt erinnert mich daran, dass ich lebe.  
`Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst. Selbst für Freddy Krueger wärst du jetzt übertrieben geschminkt.´ Was für ein Kompliment, denke ich und das aus dem Mund meiner besten Freundin. Sie hat Recht und ich beschließe dringend etwas an meinem Aussehen zu verändern, wenn ich den Alptraum erst einmal hinter mir habe. Ein paar Airmen rennen im Stechschritt an mir vorbei und ich lasse mich anstecken von ihrer offensichtlichen Aufregung, setze meine im ersten Moment unwilligen Beine in Sprintmodus und ärgere mich, als ich etwas von dem Kaffee auf dem Boden verschütte. Mein Herz beginnt von neuem in Hochtouren zu arbeiten und ich nehme die letzten Stufen zum Kontrollraum, sehe schon das aufgeregte Wuseln der Personen darin, als ich reinkomme.

Daniel fällt mir in die Arme und wirft mich, samt meines auf dem Weg schon halb entleerten Kaffees, beinah um.  
„Er hat es geschafft Sam, Teal´c hat es geschafft… und Jack geht's gut. Ich habe seine Stimme gehört."  
Seine Worte dringen durch mein Ohr in meinen Kopf, aber meine Synapsen verweigern nach wochenlangem Overdrive ihren Dienst und ich starre ihn wie eine Schaufensterpuppe an. Das waren die Worte, für die ich gearbeitet habe und gerade kommt es mir vor, als zögen sie wie ein Schnellzug an mir vorbei.

„Major!", höre ich die Stimme von Hammond, der nun auch in den kleinen, völlig überfüllten Raum huscht. Sein Blick fliegt zwischen mir und Daniel hin und her, doch ich kann nichts sagen. Ich schwanke zwischen Unglauben und dem Bedürfnis meine Faust in die Luft zu recken. Die Zielflagge wedelt direkt vor mir, als ich meinen geistigen Rennwagen in die Zielgerade biege. Die Information sackt, wenn auch nur im Schneckentempo.  
Mein Gehirn spielt Hollywood Regisseur und malt ein Bild von einer Frau und einem Mann. Ein verheißungsvoller Blick, der mehr sagt als tausend Worte und ein Lauf in Zeitlupentempo spielen sich vor mir ab, wie in einem Kino, bevor sie sich in voller Leidenschaft vereinen und ihr Wiedersehen beide in einen Rausch der Sinne führt.

Die Stimme des Generals reißt mich aus meinen Tagträumen und ich schüttle mich kurz, um in die Realität zurück zu finden.  
„Sobald alle Vorkehrungen getroffen sind, brechen sie auf Dr. Jackson. Major, sie gehen nach Hause und zwar sofort."  
Ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln formiert sich in meinem Gesicht. Habe ich jetzt neben den furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen auch noch ein schlechtes Gehör, frage ich mich oder will er mich jetzt tatsächlich nach hause schicken? Ich stammle ein unverständliches „Aber Sir…", und überlege einen Augenblick, grüble über die passenden Worte, um dem Mann durch die Blume mitzuteilen, dass mich selbst der Präsident höchstpersönlich nicht davon abhalten konnte, mit nach Edora zu gehen und mir zurück zu holen, wonach mein Herz die Wochen zuvor lechzte. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt…" beginne ich neuerlich, „Ich habe die letzten drei Monate damit verbracht, dies hier überhaupt erst möglich zu machen und nun will ich auch den letzten Schritt bis zum Ende mitgehen." Ich glaube er sieht das seltsame Funkeln in meinen Augen und hat Erbarmen mit mir.  
„Na schön Major, aber sie werden das Stargate Center sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr für mindestens eine Woche verlassen, haben wir uns da verstanden?" Ich nicke erleichtert und wende mich Sergeant Harriman zu, den ich mit meinen Fragen löchere bis er entkräftet das Weite sucht. Wow, so weit hatte ich den Mann noch nie, klopfe ich mir mental selbst auf die Schulter.

Eine Frauenstimme durchdringt die kalte Luft der Korridore und kündigt die Ankunft meiner Freundin an.  
„Sam, ich habe gehört, was passiert ist." Sie schlingt sofort ihre Arme um mich und streicht mir sanft über den Hinterkopf, während sie mir die Worte ins Haar haucht, die ich nun schon so lange hören wollte. „Alles wird wieder gut Sam. Du hast es geschafft, du verrückte Nudel." Ich fühle mich geborgen in ihren Armen. Sie war mein Fels in der Brandung, mein Schutzengel und meine warnende Stimme in den vergangenen Monaten. „Danke", flüstere ich ihr entgegen und genieße noch einen Moment die menschliche Wärme, die sie mir so bereitwillig bietet und ich mir selbst solang verwehrt habe.

Noch ein paar Stunden und ich würde mein Finale erleben, meine persönliche Erlösung und versuche mir zurechtzulegen, was ich ihm sagen werden, bevor ich in seine Arme falle und ihm gestehe, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Ich befürchte, man sieht mir meine geistige Hochleistung an und bemühe mich sofort wieder den professionellen Major zu spielen, den alle von mir erwarten.

-

Meine Beine schlottern, Schweißperlen pressen sich aus meiner Gesichtshaut und ich bin sicher, dass mir mein Herz eines Tages heimzahlen wird, was ich ihm tagtäglich antue. Schon wieder ist mein Puls in Schwindel erregende Höhen gerauscht wie eine Rakete in den Nachthimmel und ich gehe mit weichen Knien durch den Ereignishorizont voller Erwartung ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel, als wir auf der anderen Seite ankommen. Es ist beschwerlich und mehrere Leute sind schon aufgeregt damit beschäftigt, den Zugang zum Tor so weit wie möglich frei zu legen. Daniel streift meine Hand und seine verständnisvollen Augen wollen mich stützen. Er weiß, dass es schwer ist, für uns alle. Von weitem sehen wir die Häuser, die vom Asteroidenschauer verschont wurden und ich kann seine Anwesenheit förmlich spüren, riechen…. Ich sehe einen Mann stehen, groß, muskulös, seine Haut gebräunt von der schweren Arbeit unter der Sonne Edoras. Ich fühle die Sprünge meines Herzens, das gleichzeitig auszusetzen scheint, um dann sofort im Sprint weiter zu laufen. Es scheint, als wollen mir alle meine Gliedmaßen gleichzeitig ihren Dienst verweigern und ich spüre die flirrende Mittagshitze unnachgiebig auf meinen Kopf brennen. Fuck, wo habe ich mein Cappy, frage ich mich und versuche meine aus dem Takt geratene Atmung wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu drängen.

Plötzlich steht er vor mir und unser Wiedersehen hat so gar nichts vom Happy End des Hollywood Streifens, den der Regisseur in meinem Kopf in Auftrag gegeben hatte.  
„Carter! Sie haben sich aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen, verdammt", klopft er mir auf die Schulter, als träfe er einen seiner Eishockey Kumpels beim Samstagnachmittag Spiel und nicht eine…? Ich suche nach dem passenden Wort und schaue ihn fragend an. Okay, er ist verwirrt, überrascht und Menschen reagieren gewöhnlich etwas befremdlich unter solchen Bedingungen, rede ich mir beharrlich ein, kann aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ein Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit alle Fasern meines Körpers in beschlag nimmt und versuche es damit zu überspielen, dass ich ihm erklären will, was wir alles tun mussten, bevor seine Rettung überhaupt erst möglich wurde.

„…Unsre dritte Sonde hat wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden Signale übertragen, und da wussten wir, dass das Tor in der Horizontalen war und…."

Ich schaue mich um und mein Blick fällt genau wie der seine auf die Frau, die ein Stückchen hinter uns steht. Ich erkenne sie sofort. Es ist Laira und bei der Art, wie Jack sie ansieht stockt mir der Atem. Sie sieht zu uns herüber, steht da wie eine Mischung aus Heimchen am Herd und Jeanne D´Ark für Arme und beobachtet, wie wir uns unterhalten, doch zu meinem Entsetzen ist es Jack, der plötzlich abdreht und zu ihr läuft, noch während ich ihm etwas zu erzählen versuche.

„Was hat er denn?", frage ich Daniel verdutzt.

„Ihm geht's gut. Er hat nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er jemals zurückkehren kann."

Ich schaue ihm hinterher und beobachte nach Luft ringend, was vor sich geht.

„Du musst glücklich sein nach Hause zu kommen", sagt sie und seine Antwort rammt sich wie ein scharfes Messer tief in meine Brust, bohrend und stechend, das Fleisch noch ein wenig herausziehend und fransig nach außen hängen lassend.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Und in diesem Augenblick glaube ich innerlich zu brechen. Ich fühle mich verraten, verkauft, drei Monate meines Lebens wurden soeben achtlos in den Dreck geworfen. Ich schlucke schwer, versuche den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der mich zu überfallen droht. Wieso habe ich Dankbarkeit erwartet? In meiner dümmlichen Naivität glaubte ich tatsächlich, er würde mir um den Hals fallen, sobald wir uns wieder sehen. Ich fühle mich betrogen um meinen Augenblick als Scarlett O´Hara in den Armen von Rhett Buttler und alles in mir schreit nach Vergeltung. Ja genau, denke ich, bohr das Messer nur noch tiefer, als der Wind mir seine nächsten Worte ins Ohr haucht. „Komm mit mir!"

Ich kann nichts mehr hören, ein paar der Kinder schreien einfach zu laut und ich danke Gott für den Geräuschpegel, der mir den Rest meines emotionalen Unterganges erspart. Meine Beine wackeln verdächtig, aber auch das geht in den jubelnden Rufen der zurückgekehrten Dorfbewohner unter.

Mein Entschluss ist gefasst, ich muss hier weg und zwar zackig.  
Ich lege Daniel meine Hand auf den Oberarm und sehe aus meinem Augenwinkel, dass Jack die Frau umarmt, wie er mich hätte umarmen sollen.  
Ich verfluche den Mann, der mir soeben wieder einmal bewiesen hat, dass man um Gefühle jeglicher Art tunlichst einen fetten Bogen machen sollte, wenn man am Ende des Tages noch einen Grund zum Lächeln übrig haben wollte. Ich kann mir die rührende Szene nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, ohne dass die nun schon klaffende Wunde in meinem Herzen, mich gänzlich zum verbluten bringt.

„Ich muss gehen Daniel, es tut mir leid, ich glaube der Schlafmangel hat meinem Kreislauf endgültig den Gar ausgemacht", sage ich ihm mit dem scheinheiligsten Lächeln, dass ich jemals verschenkt habe, aber er packt mich noch am Arm bevor ich gehen kann.

„Sam, soll ich dich begleiten?" fragt er besorgt, ich ahne, dass er ahnt, doch ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich kann jetzt einfach niemanden ertragen, der Drang allein zu sein und mir gehörig die Augen auszuheulen ist so groß, dass ich ganz sicher keinen dabei haben will, wenn ich schlussendlich zusammenbreche. „Ich komme schon klar. Janet wird einen genaueren Blick auf mich werfen und dann werden es drei lange Tage im Bett und ein paar Tafeln Schokolade schon wieder richten."

Daniel hakt nicht weiter nach, sieht das Flehen in meinen Augen, mir den Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen. Ich blicke nicht mehr zurück, als meine Füße mich kaum noch tragen können, ich aber dennoch laufe, als stünde ich kurz vor dem Sieg des Boston Marathon. Das Tor ist offen, als ich dort ankomme. Ich seufze voller Erleichterung und will einfach in einen verdienten Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit fliehen, als ich Colonel Makepeace meinen Namen rufen höre, aber mental auf alles pfeife, was mich jetzt noch von meiner Flucht trennt.

Endlich angekommen im SGC stolpere ich mit letzter Kraft die Rampe hinunter, bevor mich benah einer der Soldaten auffangen muss. Mein Sichtfeld ist verschwommen. Mist, denke ich, Janet hatte Recht. Mein akuter Nahrungs- und Schlafmangel holt mich schneller ein, als ich laufen kann und rafft mich dahin in einer schwarzen Wolke voller Sorglosigkeit. Meine Augen schließen sich völlig unwillkürlich als mein Dickkopf endlich nachgibt und meinen Körper gewähren lässt.

-

Meine Augenlider sind schwer, als ich wieder versuche, sie zu öffnen. „Was zur Hölle…", fluche ich und ziehe damit sofort die Aufmerksamkeit jeglicher Schwestern im Raum auf mich. Die Hoffnung, dass meine kleine Flucht in die Ohnmacht mir für ein paar Augenblicke Ruhe vor ungewollten Gedanken verschaffen würde, löst sich in Wohlgefallen auf und ich entschließe mich, das Experiment später zuhause geschickt mit einer Flasche Wein zu wiederholen.

„Sam Schätzchen, du hast mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt", erklärt mir die Frauenstimme, die vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber ruft, bevor sie immer näher kommt und ich ihre weiche Hand auf meiner Stirn spüre.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich, obwohl ich die Antwort doch eigentlich schon kenne.

„Du bist im Torraum umgekippt."

„Hm", murmle ich und lege meinen schweren Kopf zurück auf das weiche Kissen, bevor alle Alarmglocken schrillen und ich mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie ein Klappmesser wieder aufrichte.

„Bitte Janet, ich möchte gern nach Hause und schlafen.", bettle ich sie schon fast und blicke mich von Angst umhüllt um, ob ich schon zu spät bin für meinen Fluchtversuch, kann aber erkennen, dass noch niemand vom Rest meines Teams zurückgekehrt ist.

„Oh ja Schätzchen, du wirst schlafen, aber hier unter meinen wachsamen Augen. Ich hab ohnehin schon zu lange ignoriert, was du deinem Körper antust und jetzt behalte ich dich im Blick meine Liebe." Die Drohung ist ein gut gemeinter Versuch, mich zu beschützen, aber wie soll sie auch wissen, dass sie mich damit meinem sicheren Todesurteil ausliefert.

Ich packe ihr Handgelenk, als alle Schwestern um uns anderweitig beschäftigt sind. „Verdammt Janet, wenn du meine Freundin bist, dann lass mich jetzt gehn!" Meine Augen blitzen auf und mit meiner Stimme versuche ich ihr die Dringlichkeit meines Anliegens zu vermitteln, ohne ihr dabei die ganze Geschichte aufzutischen, doch ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Sie setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett und streicht mir sanft durch mein zerwühltes Haar.  
„So Sam, nun erzähl mal, warum in aller Welt, du jetzt schon wieder da bist und was passiert ist, dass du ohne die anderen zurückkehrst. Wochenlang leidest du stumm vor dich hin, weil er weg ist und jetzt da du ihn zurückhaben kannst, bist du wie ausgewechselt."

„Bitte Janet, zwing mich nicht, jetzt darüber zu reden. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich brauch Zeit, mich wieder zu sammeln." Mein Griff um ihr Handgelenk wird fester und fester. „Lass mir Zeit und ich verspreche dir, nach deiner Schicht reden wir darüber, bei mir zuhause. BITTE Janet. Es geht mir wieder gut, solange du mich hier raus lässt. Ich will ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen."  
Meine Augen bohren sich in ihre Seele, meine Verzweiflung kriecht durch meinen Magen direkt in meine Kehle und schnürt mir die Luft ab. Wir starren uns einen Moment an und ich sehe Verständnis in ihren Augen. Sie schnauft schwer, ist hin und her gerissen zwischen Freundin und Doktor, aber ich spüre, sie weiß, dass die Wahrheit irgendwo zwischendrin liegt und sie nickt.

„Ich werde dir Jemanden besorgen, der dich nach Hause fährt", aber ich winke ab und verspreche ihr, mir ein Taxi zu nehmen.

„Darüber reden wir heut noch Schätzchen", erklärt sie mir fast schon drohend und ich ziehe mich eilig an, um bloß nicht in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, heut noch einmal in das Gesicht des Mannes blicken zu müssen, dessen Bild heute Abend definitiv noch das Auge meiner Dartscheibe zieren wird.

Als ich die Krankenstation schließlich fluchtartig verlasse, höre ich schon seine Stimme, bevor ich gerade noch rechtzeitig im Aufzug verschwinden kann. Ich lehne mich an die Wand und lasse meinen Kopf zurückfallen, genieße die Ruhe und den Frieden, bevor ich den Berg verlasse, am Parkplatz in mein Auto steige und damit die Anweisung meiner Freundin rücksichtslos in den Wind schieße.  
Ich will allein sein und die Fahrt nach Hause wird mir meinen Kopf freipusten von der Wut, der Enttäuschung und dem Gefühl dem Irrglauben erlegen zu sein, dass er vielleicht auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich fühlen könnte wie ich. Der schwerwiegende Verrat, nicht einmal drei Monate auf Rettung zu warten, ohne sich dabei gleich in die Arme der nächst besten zu flüchten, bringt mein Blut zum kochen.  
Ich drehe mein Radio auf und es ist fast wie Schicksal, dass ausgerechnet Freddie Mercury meinen Weg pflastern wird, als die ersten Worte seines sowas von zutreffenden Songs, mich laut mitsingen lassen, während ich meinen Tränen dabei endlich freien Lauf lassen kann .

"Oh YES I´m the Great pretender, pretending I´m doing well, my need is such, I pretend to much, I`m lonely, but no one can tell..."

Wie kann der Mann nur wissen, wie ich mich fühle denke ich, als ich weiter singe.

„Oh yes I´m the Great pretender, Adrift in a world of my own, I play the game but to my real shame, You´ve left me to dream all alone..."

Ich schwebe in meiner eigenen Welt und schwelge im Einklang mit Freddie im Selbstmitleid.

„Too real is the feeling of make believe, Too real when I feel, what my heart can´t conceal..."

Meine CD wird einen Sprung haben, wenn ich zuhause ankomme, darüber bin ich mir im Klaren, aber es ist mir egal, ich brauche dieses Lied und lasse es auf und ablaufen, bis ich in meiner Einfahrt einparke. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich mich endlich aus meinem Autositz erhoben habe, schleiche ich wie ein geprügelter Hund, wohlgemerkt ein verhungerter, schlafloser geprügelter Hund durch meine Haustür und irgendwie fühle ich mich auch dem entsprechend. Ich werfe meine Schuhe in die Ecke und knalle meine Schlüssel voller Wut auf meinen Wohnzimmertisch. Für einen Moment wünsche ich mir, ich könnte ihn einfach nur hassen, aber wenn man Gefühle mal eben so abstellen könnte, hätte ich den blöden Schalter längst umgelegt und dann mit einem Hammer einmal beherzt draufgehauen, um ja nicht noch mal in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, mich in meinen kommandierenden Offizier zu verlieben

Ich werfe mich auf meine Couch und lege die Beine auf den Tisch, das Gefühl sich einmal zu benehmen wie ein Mann umnebelt meine Sinne und versetzt mich in Hochstimmung. Männer tun einfach wonach ihnen ist, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Solange nur das regelmäßige Verteilen des Erbgutes auf den weiblichen Part der Bevölkerung zur Regulierung des eigenen hormonalen Gleichgewichts in bequemen Abstanden erfolgt, ist deren Welt in bester Ordnung und warum zur Hölle habe ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang angenommen, dass Jack da anders sein könnte.

Die dumme kleine Sam schlägt sich die Nächte um die Ohren und vergisst bei dem Gedanken an den armen Colonel O`Neill, der sich inzwischen seelenruhig durch Edoras Betten hoppt, doch tatsächlich ihr eigenes Leben, nur um am Schluss einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern zu bekommen. Ich ergebe mich dem Gedanken, dass ich einmal zu oft das naive Dummchen war und die Idee lässt mich keine Minute später gierig über der Kloschüssel hängen, um mir auch noch den Rest Nahrung, der meinen Magen auf Sparflamme am laufen hielt, grazil aus meinem Körper zu pressen.

Es ist genau dieser Moment, der mich schwören lässt, nie wieder das naive Dummchen zu sein und mir ab jetzt auch einfach das zu nehmen, wonach mir gelüstet. Ich spüle mir den Mund im Waschbecken aus, hole mir eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche, um mich wenigstens einmal an diesem Tag wie der Gewinner zu fühlen.

Meine Couch ist nun wieder mein Zufluchtsort und die Flasche Wein trinkt sich, wie ich eben feststelle, auch ganz gut ohne Glas, was den Vorgang des sich heftig Betrinkens in beträchtlichen Ausmaß beschleunigt. Ja, ich bin zynisch, das muss ich anerkennen, aber die Wahl zwischen Zynismus und Schwäche ist schnell getroffen, denn ich habe nicht vor, ihm den Triumph zu gönnen, mich in die Riege seiner gebrochenen Herzen einzureihen. Ich brauche ihn nicht, genauso wenig, wie er mich zu brauchen scheint, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich wohl noch ein wenig Zeit benötige, um mir das in notwenigem Maße einzureden, damit ich es auch selbst glaube.

Der Schmerz wird mit jeden Schluck Rotwein erträglicher, denn ich drifte immer mehr ab in einen dämmerähnlichen Zustand und ein hauchzarter Schleier des Vergessens legt sich über meine geschundene Seele, als ich endlich einschlafe.

Es ist genauso verschwommen um mich herum, als ich erwache vom Klappern und Klimpern des Geschirrs in meiner Küche. Ich schaue mich kurz um, aber außer den Geräuschen höre ich nicht viel, wen wundert es auch, wo doch ganz munter eine Blaskapelle in meinem Kopf vor sich hin spielt und alle Töne irgendwie schief klingen. Begleitet von einem unaufhörlichen Dröhnen in meinen Ohren stütze ich mich auf meine Ellenbogen und drücke mich nach oben, als irgendeine unbekannte Kraft mich wieder Richtung Boden zu drücken scheint. Meine Bettdecke lieg wohl platziert auf mir und selbst dieses federleichte Gewicht fühlt sich gerade an wie ein eine Asphaltdecke, die auf mir gepflastert wurde.

Das Rauschen der Dunstabzugshaube wird etwas lauter, als sich die Tür zu meiner Küche mit einem dumpfen Knarren öffnet, Schritte leise immer näher kommen und sich Jemand vor mich kniet. Ich habe meine Augen längst wieder geschlossen und hoffe damit jedwede Person aufzuhalten, die jetzt versuchen will mit mir zu reden. Ich will einfach nichts hören und nichts sehen, doch ich weiß nur zu genau, um wen es sich handelt und kenne die Person gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht einfach gehen wird. Eine Hand streicht über meine Wange und ihr schweres Atmen macht mir ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr erst solchen Ärger bereitet zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid Jan", murmle ich kaum verständlich vor mich hin. „Ich hab dein Vertrauen missbraucht und bin selbst heimgefahren." Meine Fassade beginnt ein wenig zu bröckeln, als ich meine Augen öffne und ihre unendlich ehrliche Wärme spüre.

„Du hättest nicht trinken sollen in deinem Zustand Sam, das ärgert mich fast mehr, als sie Tatsache, dass du mich mit dem Taxi angelogen hast und erzähl mir nicht, du hast es überhaupt in Betracht gezogen, eines zu nehmen."

Verflucht, denke ich, woher um Himmels Willen weiß sie das immer alles?

Sie gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich bin ehrlich schockiert, weshalb sie überhaupt noch mit mir redet.

Ihre Stimme wird dünn als sie flüstert und ich spüre ihr tiefes Mitgefühl darin.

„Ich habe doch nicht geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde Sam. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was du gefühlt haben musst nach all den Wochen harter Arbeit…."

Im Prinzip will ich nicht darüber reden, aber ich erinnere mich an mein Versprechen, dass nun gehalten werden will.

„Ich möchte ihn einfach nur noch vergessen, wie er mich auch vergessen hat", gestehe ich mit zittriger Stimme und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, um sie nicht an meinen Tränen teilhaben zu lassen. Verflucht, ich will nicht schwach sein, ich will stark sein und ihn endlich spüren lassen, was es heißt, das Opfer der eigenen Einfältigkeit zu sein. Ich schließe einen Pakt mit mir selbst. Er wird erfahren, was ihm entgeht, weil er sich an den Hals dieser Mutter Theresa geworfen hat und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.

Janet sieht den Wechsel der Gefühle in meine Augen, die sich im Takt des Sekundenzeigers meiner Uhr zu verändern scheinen und starrt mich entsetzt an.

„Was geht in diesem hübschen klugen Köpfchen vor Sam? Kann es sein, dass es etwas ist, dass ich lieber nicht wissen will?" fragt sie mich naserümpfend.

„Mag sein, aber sagen wir es mal so. Wenn er glaubt, ich warte bis er seine Hausmütterchenphase überwunden hat, um dann vielleicht in meine Arme zu fallen, dann hat er sich geschnitten. Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne Jan und es wird Zeit, dass ich ein paar davon kennen lerne."

Janet reibt ihre Augen mit ihren Handballen und atmet scharf aus. Sie ist eine Frau und sie ist nicht dumm, sie weiß was ich meine. Ich habe beschlossen, die andere Seite von mir endlich raus zulassen, die weibliche Seite und Gott ist mein Zeuge, er wird sich noch wünschen, mich auch nur einmal anfassen zu dürfen.

Meine beste Freundin opfert derweil ihren Abend bei dem Versuch, meine Seele zu retten, die dummerweise leider schon in der Hitze Edoras verloren ging und ich versuche ihr zu erklären, dass es vergebene Liebesmüh ist, eine Frau auf ihrem Rachefeldzug umstimmen zu wollen. Ich weiß, ich kann nicht kochen, bin auch ganz sicher nicht die Frau, die zuhause das Sofa anwärmt und das Bier kaltstellt, aber bisher habe ich auch nie angenommen, dass dies Jacks Vorlieben seien.

Auch habe ich mich nie gerühmt ein Männer verschlingender Vamp zu sein, aber irgendwo zwischen drin lag offensichtlich das Traumbild eines jeden Mannes, wenn es um Frauen ging. Es war immer gut, nicht mit seinen Reizen zu geizen und die Zeit war gekommen, die Wirkung dieser Regel einmal höchst selbst zu testen.

Arme Janet, denke ich, die noch immer hofft, mich bekehren zu können für die brave Seite in mir und nicht weiß, dass ihr Kampf längst verloren ist. Meine Entschiedenheit ist immens, hat bereits alles in mir infiziert wie ein Virus, das sich unaufhaltsam über jede Zelle meines Körpers verteilt und schließlich meine Seele einnimmt. Ich ziehe mir gedanklich eine Maske über, eine hauchdünne Hülle, die mein Inneres verdeckt, bin wild entschlossen die mentale Domina zu spielen und hoffe, niemand wird das Schauspiel als solches erkennen.

Janet kümmert sich weiter aufopferungsvoll um mich. Sie kocht, räumt auf, putzt und pflegt meine geschundene Seele. Ich hab sie gar nicht verdient. Mein schlechtes Gewissen schwappt über den geistigen Tellerrand, als sie mir auch noch anbietet, heut Nacht hier zu bleiben, um mir meine Hand zu halten, doch ich lehne dankend ab und freue mich Cassie als willkommene Ausrede zu benutzen, warum sie auf keinen Fall bleiben könne. Als ich endlich allein bin, lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und starre ins Dunkel. Ich kann den Anblick nicht vergessen, die Vertrautheit, die Wärme und ihr liebreizendes Gesicht, als sie ihn anhimmelt. Natürlich himmelt die ihn an, anscheinend hatte sie ihn im Bett und der Gedanke allein reicht schon aus, bei mir neuerlich den Wunsch auf eine weitere Flasche Wein, ach was besser gleich Whiskey, zu wecken. Ich trage mich mit dem Gedanken, aufzustehen und meinen Hunger nach Vergessen zu stillen, aber meine müden Glieder senden andere Signale und ich presse meine Augen zu.

Der schrille Klingelton meines Handys reißt mich aus meinem Wohl verdienten Schlaf, habe ich doch ewig arbeiten müssen, tausende der verdammten Schaf Biester zählen müssen, um ihn endlich zu finden und ich zucke zusammen, wie ein Lamm, dass die Ankunft des großen bösen Wolfs erwartet. Ein Blick auf das Display verheißt nichts Gutes. Was will Hammond von mir? Ich zögere, rangehen oder einfach mal für ein paar Tage die Entbehrliche spielen, gut Lust darauf habe ich jedenfalls, aber mein verfluchtes Pflichtbewusstsein siegt über meinen inneren Schweinehund und ich nehme ab.

„Carter. Was kann ich für sie tun Sir?"

„Major." Eine längere Pause folgt, bevor er spricht. „Sam, ich weiß, was sie die letzten Wochen geleistet haben und sie haben sich ein paar Tage für sich mehr als verdient, aber wir haben ein Problem mit Tordiagnostik und Sergeant Siler ist am Ende seines Lateins angelangt."

Ich seufze schwer und ahne, was er fragen will, auch wenn ich nur all zu gern die Gehörlose spielen will.

„Ich bin in einer guten Stunde da, Sir", sage ich ihm, verdrehe dabei die Augen und bin froh, dass man mich durchs Telefon nicht sehen kann. Wie gerne wäre ich nun seinem ursprünglichen Befehl gefolgt und hätte mir eine volle Woche Auszeit gegönnt, aber ich füge mich in mein Schicksal, meiner persönlichen Apokalypse wohl etwas schneller gegenüber zu treten, als erhofft.

Ich kann seine erleichtertes Stöhnen hören, bevor er auflegt und erinnere mich, dass es nicht Hammonds Schuld war, sondern die eines ignoranten, idiotischen, völlig blinden und herzlosen Colonels, der eine Frau wie mich verdammt noch mal gar nicht verdient hat. Ja, es ist Zeit, mein auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt gesunkenes Selbstbewusstsein wieder aufzubauen. Ich bin mehr wert, als dieses schmollende leidende Etwas, dass gerade noch in meinem Bett lag und hole demonstrativ die stolze, kluge, schöne und selbstbewusste Frau wieder aus der Schublade, die für ein paar Stunden dort eingeklemmt war.

Ich bin gerade dabei mich anzuziehen, sehe im Spiegel aber leider, dass meine Fassade dringend eine Renovierung braucht und dusche mich schnell noch. Das SGC kann ruhig mal ein wenig auf mich warten, denke ich, werfe mir provokativ etwas mehr Farbe ins Gesicht und schenke meinem Haar ungewöhnlich viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach einer halben Stunde sitze ich endlich im Auto auf meinem Weg ins Stargate Center. Ich bin gut aufgelegt, besser als zuerst befürchtet und streife mir lasziv durchs Haar, als mich der Airman am Eingang eindringlich mustert. Wenig später bin ich schon wieder in den grauen Gängen des SGC unterwegs und habe bis jetzt meine Angst, der einen Person zu begegnen, der ich partout nicht begegnen will, einfach perfekt überspielt und bin enorm stolz auf mich, bis ich an der letzten Kurve kurz vor meinem Labor plötzlich Stimmen höre. Es ist Daniel und seine Stimme zeugt von Verärgerung und das nicht zu knapp. Und dann wird mir klar warum. Ich bewundere ihn fast dafür, mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung verteidigt mich bis aufs Blut. Ich tue, was man als braves Mädchen nicht tun würde, denn ich lausche.

„Hast du überhaupt den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sie die letzten Wochen geleistet hat Jack? Wie kann man nur so selbstgerecht sein." Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, aber seine Stimme reicht, um mir den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vorzustellen.

„Was genau willst du mir eigentlich sagen Danny. Ich saß drei Monate dort fest und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, wieder zurückzukommen war so gut wie nicht existent."

„Ja Jack, das rechtfertigt durchaus, dass du begonnen hast, dich abzufinden, aber noch lange nicht die Art, wie du sie gestern behandelt hast, wie du ihre Bemühungen in keiner Weise gewürdigt hast. Wäre ich an Sams Stelle gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich gut Lust gehabt, dich einfach dort zu lassen und das Tor wieder zuzuschütten."

Wow, ich bin perplex. Meine Brust schwillt an voller Stolz für den jungen Mann, der so vehement für mich einsteht und ich sehe, wie er den großen Jack O`Neill einfach sprachlos stehen lässt. Wer hätte ihm das zugetraut. Ich bin gefangen in meiner Verehrung für meinen Freund und ergreife trotz allem die Flucht. Mein Labor ist tabu, solange Jack davor lungert und auf mich lauert, also drehe ich ab und begebe mich direkt zum Kontrollraum, um Siler zu helfen. Ich lege es nicht darauf an, ihn zu sehen, bin aber gewillt, meinen Dämonen entgegen zu treten, notfalls auch noch heut.

Es dauert nicht lange und ich kann das Problem beheben und wundere mich, welches Walross um Himmels Willen die ganze Zeit auf der Leitung des sonst so verlässlichen Mannes stand. Sein Versuch sich mit mir über Colonel O`Neill zu unterhalten, wehre ich gekonnt mit Jacks ach so beliebten Techno Gebrabbel ab, das so ziemlich jeden Mundtot machen kann und bin stolz auf meine filigrane Strategie.

Ich steige in den Aufzug und drücke den Knopf, um wieder in mein Labor zu gelangen, als sich eine Hand kurz vorm Schließen durch die Tür zwängt, den Vorgang abbricht und die Türen wieder aufspringen. Ich ahne Schlimmes und werde auch sofort in meiner Ahnung bestätigt. Verflucht, warum kann ich nicht einmal Unrecht haben?

„Carter! Ich hab schon nach ihnen gesucht", sagt er als er hastig zu mir in den Aufzug springt und ich kurzweilig in Betracht ziehe ihm ein hübsches blaues Auge zu verpassen. Hab gehört, soll grad voll in Mode sein und erspart farbige Kontaktlinsen. Aber meine pazifistische Ader gebietet mir Einhalt und ich beschränke mich darauf, innerlich ein teuflisches Süppchen zu kochen, während er da steht wie ein armer Welpe, den man ausgesetzt hat. Ups, denke ich still vor mich hingrinsend, man hatte ihn ja tatsächlich ausgesetzt, auf Edora, aber mit einem treuen Hundeblick findet man ja immer Unterschlupf unter der Bettdecke einer armen vereinsamten Frau. Mein Sarkasmus springt mich fast von innen an und ich erkenne mich kaum wieder, doch da er meine einzige Waffe gegen die immer wieder an die Oberfläche strebenden Gefühle für meinen kommandierenden Offizier ist, heiße ich ihn willkommen, merke aber, dass trotz der Tatsache, dass ich Jack im Moment abrund tief hasse oder es zumindest versuche, ein Blick aus seinen schokobraunen Augen reicht, meine Entschlossenheit beinah aufzuweichen.

„Was wollen sie Sir, meine Zeit ist knapp?" frage ich mit einem gelangweilten Unterton und verschränke meine Arme vor meinem Oberkörper, als wolle ich mich vor ihm und seinem Charme schützen, der mich nur wieder einlullen wird und mich am Schluss als die Dumme dastehen lässt. Ich neige meinen Kopf zu Seite und schlage meine Augen weit auf. Ich warte.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Wirklich Sir? Ich wüsste nicht worüber." Ich habe kein Interesse mehr, meinen Unmut über ihn länger hinter einer aufgesetzten freundlichen Fassade zu verstecken. Nach gestern soll er gefälligst mit meinen Launen leben, wie ich mit den Seinen.

Er drückt auf Stop und der Aufzug bleibt stehen. Meine Augen verengen sich und die Falten auf meiner Stirn deuten auf eine baldige Explosion meinerseits hin. Könnten Blicke jetzt wirklich töten, läge er bereits leblos vor mir. Gefährlich, gefährlich, denke ich und ich ziehe kurz in Erwägung, ihn zu warnen, als er seine Hand plötzlich auf meinem Arm legt.

Mein Blick wandert von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Hand und zurück.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken Carter und…." Er zieht scharf durch seine Zähne die Luft ein."…mich entschuldigen."

Hah, wenn er denkt, das würde jetzt noch ziehen, dann hat er aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt. Meines ist nämlich gedanklich schon mit dem nächst besten anderen Prinzen in den Sonnenuntergang geritten. Die Vorstellung ringt mir ein Lächeln ab, das ich mir aber sofort wieder verkneife, als ich ihn ansehe.

„Nicht der Rede wert, das ist mein Job", sage ich mit monotoner Stimme und strecke meine Hand aus, um den Aufzug wieder zu starten, doch seine Hand packt mich am Unterarm und hält mich fest.

„Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass sie es schaffen würden …!" Seine Stimme klingt ehrlich und wiegt eine schmerzliche Melodie in sich, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich jetzt auf die Nummer reinfalle.

„Niemand wird zurückgelassen, waren das nicht ihre eigenen Worte Sir? Wieso hätte sich das jetzt ändern sollen?"

„Carter, hören sie, ich glaube kaum, dass es ihr Job ist, sich Tag und Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, nur um mich nach Hause zu bringen. Wie hätte ich das von ihnen erwarten können?"

Ach was, jetzt fällt es ihm plötzlich ein, dass es nicht meine Aufgabe ist, seinen Hintern zu retten? Vielleicht hätte ich vorher so schlau sein sollen. Erneut steigt Wut in mir auf und ich spüre, wie sie die Oberhand gewinnt über mein sonst so friedfertiges Wesen. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu und komme seinem Dackelblick mit meinem Todesblick zuvor.

Als ich aber plötzlich in seine ungewöhnlich sanften Augen sehe, beginnt meine Entschlossenheit schon wieder zu bröckeln und ich ermahne mich erneut, stark zu bleiben.

„Genau Sir, wie hätte man das von mir erwarten sollen", hauche ich ihm entgegen und lasse den Geruch meines neuen Parfums in seine Nase ziehen. Leide, wie ich leide, denke ich und das wird erst der Anfang sein.

„Ich denke wir haben genug geredet, ich habe dem nichts hinzu zufügen. Gehen sie und kümmern sie sich um Laira", sage ich mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme, die ihm nicht entgeht.

„Carter bitte, mein Anstand Laira gegenüber…." Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Brust, um ihn davon abzuhalten, noch mehr zu sagen.

„Ich habe genug gehört und gesehen Sir, sie haben auf Edora beschlossen, dass ich ihres Vertrauens nicht wert bin und ich kann das akzeptieren. Belassen wir es dabei. Sie haben sich entschieden Sir und es ist okay für mich."

Er blickt mich voller Entsetzen an, dass man ihn am liebsten einfach in den Arm nehmen möchte, aber ich kann nicht. Meine Enttäuschung ist zu groß, mein Schmerz noch zu tief, obwohl es mich mitnimmt, was ich in seinen Augen sehen kann. Sein verdammter Ehrenkodex hat es ihm auferlegt und ich weiß, er kann nicht aus seiner Haut schlüpfen, aber das macht den Verrat an mir nicht ungeschehen. Ich breche unseren intensiven Augenkontakt, in dem er mir alles zu erklären versucht, was ich ihm nicht mehr erlaube in Worten zu sagen.

Meine Hand schnellt auf den Start Knopf des Aufzugs, als aus der Sprechanlage auch schon die Stimme von Siler ertönt, der fragt, ob es ein Problem mit dem Aufzug gibt.

„Nein Sergeant, wir haben schon wieder alles im Griff", antwortet er schnell und sieht mich dabei an, bevor er sich an der Wand abstützt, zu Boden starrt und unverständliche Dinge zu flüstern beginnt, aber ich verstehe es dennoch. „… bis auf die Sache zwischen Carter und mir."

Der Aufzug ruckt und die Tür springt auf. Ich atme scharf aus, als wolle ich alles wegatmen, was gerade gesagt wurde und lasse ihn im Aufzug stehen. Der Drang zu fliehen steigt wieder in mir auf, wie eine Welle, die alles zu überfluten droht und ich erreiche nur mit Mühe und Not mein Labor. Ich lasse die Tür gegen die Wand knallen, als ich sie öffne und werfe sie mit dem gleichen Schwung wieder zu, bevor ich mich mit meinem Rücken daran lehne und mich sanft an ihr hinab gleiten lasse. Mein Kopf versinkt zwischen meinen Händen und ich lasse die Tränen einfach zu, die mich übermannen. Die nächsten Wochen werden eine einzige Hölle und die Aussicht darauf, lässt mich erschaudern. Aber ich bin stark und diesen Satz wie ein Mantra vor mich her zu sagen, wird mir wie immer das Leben retten, dessen bin ich mir sicher.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sam?" Ein Schlag gegen meinen Rücken weckt mich. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich an meiner Tür gelehnt eingeschlafen bin. Es ist soweit, ich grenze an totalem Irrsinn und ich sollte dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ein paar Tage frei scheinen nun fast unausweichlich und ich drücke mich mit Mühe von der Tür weg, bevor mich Daniel mit geballter Manneskraft über den Haufen schieben kann.

Ich bin gerade aufgestanden, als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgeht und mein Freund ungläubig vor mir steht.

„Himmel Sam, was hast du denn da am Boden gemacht." Fragt er mich und mustert mich eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß, ob er irgendwelche körperlichen Schäden finden kann.

„Ich dachte mir, ich studiere mal das Muster der Rillen im Fußboden", antworte ich etwas bissig, hatte sich doch meine Laune nach meinem Intermezzo mit Jack im Aufzug noch nicht wirklich gebessert. Er starrt mich an, sagt aber nichts.

„Warum bist du gekommen Daniel? Willst du meine Wunden lecken oder einfach nur nachschauen, ob ich meinen kleinen Alkohol Exzess überlebt habe und sag mir nicht, Janet hat dir nichts erzählt, denn ich kenne euch besser." Ich stemme meine Hände in die Hüften und mein Gemüt wird langsam sanfter. Ich weiß, er will für mich da sein, nicht weil er sich verpflichtet fühlt, nein, weil er einfach Daniel ist und es das ist, was ihn ausmacht, pure Selbstlosigkeit. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Teil von dem, was uns von Anfang an verbunden hat, denn diesen wunderbaren Mann muss man in seiner grenzenlosen Begeisterungsfähigkeit für das Leben einfach lieben.

„Hör zu Sam, ich weiß, dass das sicher nicht dein Lieblingsthema ist, aber…." Ich werfe meine Hand in die Luft und unterbreche ihn.

„Dann lass es doch einfach. Es gibt nichts zu reden und ich bin ein großes Mädchen Daniel. Ich kann damit umgehen", sage ich ihm, presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander und dem Drang, ihm stürmisch um den Hals zu fallen, für das, was er vorher zu Jack gesagt hat, kann ich nur schwer widerstehn. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es an meiner Situation nichts ändert, so macht es mich dennoch glücklich, ihn auf meiner Seite zu wissen.

„Hm", antwortet er. „Aber du weißt, wo ich bin wenn du… na ja du weißt schon… reden willst oder einfach jemanden brauchst, der dir beim Alkoholexzess die Flasche hält!" Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen und ich weiß seinen Versuch, mich zum lachen zu bringen, zu schätzen. Ich kann und will ihn nicht enttäuschen, also schenke ich ihm, wonach sein Herz sich sehnt, als ich ihm mein breitestes Grinsen entgegensetze.

„Ich komm drauf zurück", versichere ich ihm, bevor er gehen will und ich sehe, wie er in der Tür nochmals stehen bleibt.

„Sam, ich…", er zögert und die Aura, die ihn umgibt, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. „… war noch wegen was anderem hier. Ich schätze, du wirst ohnehin nicht kommen, aber wenn ich es dir nicht sage, wäre es unfair."

Ich neige meinen Kopf fragend zur Seite, als ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht hereinbricht.

„Es gibt eine kleine Party heut Abend um sieben in der Cafeteria. Ein paar Leute finden es passend für Jack eine Willkommensparty zu veranstalten." Er bricht kurz ab und beobachtet meine langsam entgleisenden Gesichtszüge mit Argwohn, doch ich versuche mich so gut es geht zu fangen und erspare ihm den Rest. Ich habe geschworen, mich nicht mehr hinter irgendwelcher Trauer zu verstecken, stattdessen meine lebendige Seite herauszuholen und ich gedenke meinen Schwur einzuhalten.

„Ich werde da sein", antworte ich ihm laut und deutlich und drehe mich dann zu meinem Schreibtisch, um leise vor mich hin zu murmeln. „Alles andere wäre ein Eingeständnis meiner Niederlage." Ich hoffe, er hat es nicht gehört, doch dann spüre ich seine Hand, die mich sanft umdreht und mich in seine Arme zieht.

„Du musst das nicht machen Sam, jeder könnte das verstehen." flüstert er mir ins Ohr, doch ich habe längst beschlossen, es ist Showtime und dieser Anlass war der beste Aufhänger, den ich mir wünschen konnte. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.

Daniel fragt nicht weiter nach, warum ich mir das antun will, dem Himmel sei dank. Da ich aber beschlossen habe, dass Konfrontationstherapie in meinem Fall die beste Variante war mit meiner aufgestauten Wut fertig zu werden, lasse ich mir die Chance nicht entgehen, ihm noch hier und heut zu beweisen, dass ich ihn nicht brauche. Daniel hat mir aber das kleine Detail nicht erspart, dass Laira wohl auch anwesend sein wird. Die Arme darf mit ihrem neuen Lover den Berg aufgrund der strengen Quarantänevorschriften nicht verlassen bis Janet grünes Licht gibt. Mein Mitleid hält sich in überschaubarem Rahmen. Dies hier ist mein Terrain und nicht das ihre und ich werde mich verdammt noch mal nicht verstecken in den Mauern meiner eigenen Festung.

Ich laufe durch die Gänge wie eine aufgezogene Marionette, lächle, grinse, halte Small Talk mit diesem und jenem. Niemand wird merken, wie es in meinem Inneren aussieht, das Chaos, das darin herrscht, erzeugt ohnehin nur Schwindelgefühle. Der Gedanke an die Party, die für mich eher einer Trauerfeier gleich kommt, lässt die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Alkoholexzess wieder in den schönsten Farben erstrahlen und ich beschließe, meinem gedrückten Wesen heut Abend mit etwas Vorglühen den nötigen Boost zu verpassen. Alkohol hebt die Stimmung und enthemmt und Gott ja, ich beabsichtige alle meine Hemmungen fallen zu lassen.

Mein Weg führt mich eigentlich zu Janet, doch unterwegs dorthin sehe ich Teal´c in den Fitnessraum abbiegen. Hach und wer folgt ihm denn da? Unser Frauenversteher und Verführer der armen einsamen Witwen höchstpersönlich. Schon sein Anblick reicht, um meine fiktive Peitsche auszupacken, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sich so diverse Seitenhiebe unter der Gürtellinie anfühlen können. Ich sehe mich in Lack und Leder und die Idee fängt an mir zu gefallen. Hab ich so was nicht noch im Schrank, grüble ich, als ich zum Entschluss komme, dass mein Körper dringend eine Fitnessstunde benötigt. Ich werfe Janet in meinem geistigen Terminplaner eine Stunde nach hinten und hoffe, sie wird mir vergeben.

Im Damenumkleideraum presse ich mich mit voller Absicht in die engste und kürzeste Leggins, die das Repertoire meiner Sportbekleidung zu bieten hat, pushe mental meinen Hintern in bester Jennifer Lopez Manier und lasse meine seidenen BH Träger unter meinem kurzen Sporttop hervorlugen. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel gebietet mir noch etwas Farbe auf meinen Lippen, push up für Augen und Wimpern und etwas nachstylen meiner Haare, die ich in wildem jugendlichen Style durcheinander wirble.

Der Zufall spielt mir in die Hände, als mir ein in Sporthose und Achselshirt gekleideter Colonel Makepeace über den Weg läuft. Ich mag diesen Mann nicht wirklich, große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Aber das ist genau das, was Jack jetzt braucht, um ihm endgültig den Rest zu geben.

„Colonel Makepeace", sage ich mit leichtem Flirren in der Stimme, bevor ich meine aufgeschwungenen Wimpern aufschlage und ihn mit meinem schönsten Schlafzimmerblick belohne. Wie erwartet springt er sofort darauf an. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf meinem Körper, den er voller Ehrfurcht von oben bis unten betrachtet. Ich kann sehen, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft, während er auf mein Dekoltee starrt, aber ich brauche mehr.

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Trainingsstunde Colonel, sie und ich?" frage ich ihn, als seine Kinnlade, die schon am Boden zu schleifen scheint, sich langsam schließt, um mir ein sabberndes „Ja sicher Major, mit ihnen doch immer." entgegen haucht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihn für diesen Blick in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt, aber ich brauche den Mann noch und wenn er wüsste, welche Rolle ich ihm zugedacht habe, wäre er wohl auf der Stelle seinem mentalen Orgasmus erlegen, dem er gerade ziemlich nah zu sein scheint.

Mein Hüftschwung würde jede Bauchtänzerin vor Neid erblassen lassen, als ich vor ihm Richtung Fitnessraum laufe und es sichtlich darauf anlege, dem Mann feuchte schlaflose Nächte für die nächsten vier Wochen zu bereiten. Armes Opfer, denke ich, während ich seinen gierigen Blick auf meinem Hintern spüre.

Ganz der Gentlemen, der er eigentlich nicht ist, öffnet er mir die Tür und ich stoße ein herzhaftes Lachen aus, als wir beide eintreten. Die Blicke der zwei Männer, die schon im Raum sind richten sich sofort auf uns. Ich kann Jacks Missfallen über die vertrauten Gesten, die ich versuche mit Makepeace auszutauschen, in meinem Augenwinkel auffangen.

„Oh Teal´c, schön dich zu sehen", sage ich mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor ich meinem Jaffa Freund einen herzlichen Kuss auf die Wange drücke und ich mit einem beiläufigen Nicken Jack gegenüber ein halbherziges „Colonel" hervorstoße.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Major Carter. Du siehst blendend aus." Tealc lächelt und ich bin perplex so ein Kompliment ausgerechnet aus seinem Mund zu hören. Die beiden Männer scheinen sich mitten in einen unerbittlichen Faustkampf zu befinden und Jack sieht definitiv so aus, als hätte er den offensichtlichen Frustabbau so nötig wie eine baldige Rasur seines stoppeligen Drei Tage Barts. Ich recke gedanklich meine Faust in die Luft, kann ich ihm förmlich ansehen, wie ihm die Spannung zwischen uns fast den letzten Nerv zu rauben scheint. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Ich denke gar nicht daran, mein Mitleid überhand nehmen zu lassen. Er wird das jetzt so miterleben, wie ich es musste.

Ich werfe ihm noch einen letzten unbedeutenden Blick zu, bevor ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder „Mister möchte gern Universe" zuwende und mit ihm eine angeregte Unterhaltung beginne. Mein Innerstes ist verwüstet vom Wirbelsturm meiner Gefühle, die sich drehen zwischen unbändigem Begehren für den Mann, der mir nun wehmütig hinterher blickt und Hass von mindestens gleicher Intensität. Aber meine Maske sitzt umso perfekter, je länger ich sie trage.

Wir lachen und scherzen, ich lasse den Körperkontakt zu, den er sucht, obwohl ich ihn am liebsten mit einem beherzten Tritt in bestimmte Regionen in seine Schranken verweisen möchte, aber ich muss zugeben, dass er den Job, den ich ihm zugedacht habe, zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit erledigt.

Meine Hände berühren ihn hier und da, flüchtig oder mit voller Absicht und ich scheine ihn damit in seinen schier endlos erscheinenden Flirtversuchen nur noch mehr zu bestärken. Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich Makepeace soweit, dass er mir aus der Hand frisst und wir steigen jeder auf eines der beiden im Raum nebeneinander stehenden Rudergeräte. Jack kann uns nur all zu perfekt sehen, als ich bei jeder Rückwärtsbewegung meine Brust anspanne und sie lasziv nach vorne drücke. Schweißperlen rinnen über meinen Hals und rollen sanft über meine weiche Haut, als ich absetze und meine Hand langsam durch mein nasses Haar streiche. Für einen kurzen Augenblick treffen sich unsere Augen und meine Gedanken rasen. Sein Blick liegt gefesselt auf mir und auf der Hand, die Makepeace jetzt tief auf mein Kreuzbein legt.

Ich sehe den Stich, den es ihm versetzt, als er bemerkt, dass ich lächle während der Mann neben mir seine Hand sanft weiter über meinen Rücken aufwärts gleiten lässt.

Ich weiß, dass ich mit unfairen Mitteln kämpfe, aber es gibt gerade nichts, was mir mehr Genugtuung bereiten würde.

Er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden, genauso wenig, wie ich es kann, spüre ihn in mich brennen wie einen Flächenbrand, der rasant über meinen Körper hinwegfegt und alles in mir entzündet. Ich gehe in Flammen auf, als ich sehe, wie sehr es ihn mitzunehmen scheint, aber der Rausch in dem ich mich dadurch befinde, ist so intensiv, dass ich nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn…

Ich wende mich ab und höre einen Schlag, bevor ich wieder zurückblicke und ihn zu Boden sinken sehe. Teal´c hat seine Unaufmerksamkeit gnadenlos ausgenutzt, aber was mich mehr schockiert ist Teal´cs aufblitzendes selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, als er mich ansieht. Der Jaffa redet nicht viel, aber er ist wie ein großer Brummbär, der alles und jeden beschützen will, der ihm nahe steht. Ich weiß, er hat still mit mir gelitten all die Wochen, aber ich will ihn nicht mit in das Loch ziehen, in dem ich momentan sitze. Bei genauerem Nachdenken sollte ich nicht stolz sein auf die Show, die ich gerade abziehe, nur um den einen Menschen ganz tief drinnen zu treffen, der mir eigentlich soviel bedeutet, aber hier steht mein Selbstwertgefühl und mein Stolz auf dem Spiel und die Macht, die mir das hier gibt, hebt mich nach der Hölle in der ich war wenigstens für einige Momente zurück in den Himmel. Sein Name schwingt leise auf meinen Lippen, während ich den Drang in die Knie zwinge, zu ihm zu laufen und mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht. Verdammte masochistische Ader!

Teal´c hilft ihm auf. „Das saß Buddy", hör ich Jack sagen, als er das Blut betrachtet, das aus der kleinen Wunde an seinen Lippen rinnt und jetzt an seinem Finger klebt. „Wenn man unaufmerksam ist O`Neill, macht man leicht Fehler und es entgehen einem vielleicht wichtige Details, die später zum Verlust dessen führen kann, was einem am wichtigsten ist."

Als Teal´c das sagt blickt er zuerst zu mir und dann zurück zu Jack und ich weiß instinktiv, dass er sich mit seiner Aussage nicht auf ihren vorherigen Kampf bezieht. Ich schicke meinen großen Jaffa Freund ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und ich sehe, dass er es verstanden hat.

„Wie sieht es aus Major. Darf ich sie noch zu einem Kaffee überreden nach unserer wohlverdienten Dusche?" Mein Blick, der eben noch an Teal´c klemmte, schnellt zurück zu dem Mann, der nun seine Hand schon wieder besitz ergreifend auf meinem Rücken platziert hat. "Sam", entgegne ich ihm. „Nennen sie mich Sam, Colonel." Und er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, als er mir seine Hand entgegenstreckt. „Robert, aber sie dürfen auch Rob zu mir sagen, Sam." Ich spüre meine eigene Abneigung gegen soviel Vertrautheiten, die ich nur aus einem Grund zulasse, dem Wunsch meine Sehnsucht nach Jack zu betäuben mit den Berührungen eines anderen Mannes. Ich muss mir das beweisen, ich muss einfach, denn es wird sich nichts daran ändern, dass er sie will und nicht mich.

Ich nicke lächelnd, schnappe mir mein Handtuch und Jacks Blick, als ich an ihm vorüberziehe ist Gold wert für mein Selbstbewusstsein. Einen Moment bleibe ich vor der Tür stehen, als ahne ich, was sich hinter mir abspielt. Ich kann den Zorn in seiner Stimme hören, auch wenn er versucht ihn im Zaum zu halten und mein inneres Hin und Her zwischen Hass und Liebe laugt mich langsam, aber sicher aus. Ich verbanne ihn nochmals mental aus dem Dunstkreis der Menschen, von denen ich in nächster Zeit umgeben sein will. In meinem Kopf formiert sich eine Idee, von der ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich stark genug bin, sie durchzuziehen, aber es bleibt mein letzter Ausweg, sollte ich nicht aushalten, weiter mit ihm auf Missionen zu gehen.

„Passen sie bloß gut auf Makepeace, wo sie ihre dreckigen Finger haben. Wenn sie ihr wehtun, werde ich ihnen wehtun!"

Ich blicke verstohlen um die Ecke, bleibe aber dahinter stehen, damit mich die Männer nicht bemerken. Vielleicht sollte mich lieber jemand vor ihm beschützen, nach allem, was er sich geleistet hat? Seine Augen blitzen auf, als Makepeace ein hämisches Grinsen aufsetzt.

„Nicht doch O`Neill. Es ist sicher schwer zu sehen, dass man es selbst versaut hat, oder? Mir scheint, es behagt ihnen in keiner Weise, dass sie nun nicht mehr die erste Geige in Sams Orchester spielen. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, was für heiße Töne sie erzeugen kann, wenn sie… na ja sie wissen schon Colonel."

Woah, ich pruste beinah das Wasser, dass ich gerade trinke über den halben Flur, als ich seine Worte höre. Männer sind so einfach gestrickt und glauben doch tatsächlich, dass wir Frauen nicht genauso mit ihnen spielen können, wie sie es gewöhnlich tun. Einfältige Idioten, denke ich, als sich mein Bauch schier verkrampft durch meinen inneren Lachanfall, der mir unter Umständen später einen furchtbaren Muskelkater verschaffen wird. Im Moment spielt niemand irgendeine Geige in meinem Orchester, denn als Dirigent habe ich beide genau da, wo ich sie gerade haben will. Aber sollen sie mal schön glauben, dass sie nach außen hin die Führung haben, solange ich sie von innen lenken kann, wohin ich möchte.

Jacks Blick scheint dem eines wilden Tieres zu ähneln, wenn ich mir mal so Teal´cs Gesten betrachte, als er versucht zu verhindern, dass sich die beiden Männer den Schädel einschlagen und der Testosterongehalt in der Luft des Fitnessraumes steigt in Schwindel erregende Höhen. Was zur Hölle soll diese dümmliche "Gentlemen verteidigt wehrlose Jungfrau" Nummer denn bloß, nach allem, was er sich auf Edora geleistet hat, zumal ich momentan himmelweit von der Jungfrau und er noch viel weiter vom Gentleman entfernt ist. Ich schüttle den Kopf, bin mit meiner oskarreifen Leistung vollends zufrieden und denke mir, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt ist, die Gladiatoren in der Arena allein zu lassen. Die Aufgabe noch etwas Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, hebe ich mir geflissentlich für später auf. Der Tag ist noch jung und der Abend wartet begierig auf eine Hauptrolle in meinem Hollywood Eifersuchtsdrama. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn….

Mein Wahlspruch hämmerte sich in meinen Hinterkopf ein und fast, aber wirklich nur fast, entwickle ich einen Hauch von Mitgefühl für beide Männer, aber vor allem für Makepeace, der quasi nur durch Zufall in meine kleine Posse hineingezogen wurde. Klassicher Fall von `zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort´ gewesen, erinnere mich aber schnell an den Spruch meiner alten Nachbarin, die regelmäßig zu sagen pflegte: „Mädchen, wenn du alle Männer in einen Sack steckst und mit einer Keule draufhaust, triffst du zu hundert Prozent immer den Richtigen." Wie recht sie doch hatte. Kluge Frau.

Mit Schwung in meinen Hüften und einem leichten Pfeifen auf meinen Lippen spaziere ich wie eine Diva über die Gänge und meine neu gefundene Selbstachtung scheint sogar den letzten dunklen Winkel in den Gängen des SGC auszuleuchten. Eine kurze Dusche bewirkt Wunder und bevor ich Makepeace in der Cafeteria zu treffen gedenke, schlendere ich durch die Tür zur Krankenstation, nur um genau mit der Frau konfrontiert zu werden, die Ursache für meine momentane Rücksichtslosigkeit ist.

Sie sitzt geistesabwesend auf einer der Betten und streicht sanft über ihren Bauch. Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen und die intime Geste geht mir durch Mark und Knochen. Frauen tun so was nur aus einem Grund und ich beginne eine wilde mathematische Rechnung in meinem Kopf, die mich fast schwindlig werden lässt. Fuck, sie brütet über Jacks Kücken, ist alles, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Ich beginne zu würgen, falle wie eine Wilde rückwärts durch die Tür und schaffe es noch eben aufs Damenklo, bevor sich mein Mageninhalt wie schon am Tag zuvor vollends entleert und mich mit Tränen in den Augen neben der Kloschüssel hängen lässt. Habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt, dass es nicht noch schlimmer kommen kann, so werde ich spätestens jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Schwanger! Passen würde es ja wie die Faust aufs Auge in das Gesamtbild dieser Frau. Sie ist das ganze Gegenteil von mir und das wird mir spätestens jetzt klarer, als mir lieb ist, und führt einmal mehr zum erneuten Untergang meiner zuvor erst so glorreich zurück erlangten Selbstsicherheit. Meine Lippen zittern und ich schließe die Augen, bevor mich eine wohlige Dunkelheit in Empfang nimmt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein leichtes Wimmern entfährt meinen Lippen, als ich kurz nach meinem neuerlichen Zusammenbruch auf der Damentoilette wieder erwache und ich fahre erschrocken hoch, da ich im ersten Moment gar nicht weiß, wo ich bin. Doch der beißende Geruch von Putzmitteln, der derb in meine Nase fährt, macht mir schnell klar, wo ich mich befinde. Schwanger. Das Wort liegt verklemmt in meiner Kehle und versperrt jeglichem Sauerstoff den Zutritt zu meiner Lunge. Ich schnappe nach Luft, wie ein Fisch in Trockenen, während sich all meine Adern neuerlich zusammenziehen und meinem Gehirn der nächste Black out droht. Aber ich kriege irgendwie die Kurve, atmete tief durch meine Nase ein und lasse die Luft durch meinen Mund entweichen. Ganz langsam beruhigt sich mein rasender Puls. „Reiß dich zusammen Sam, reiß dich zusammen…", bete ich langsam vor mich hin, während das Bild ihrer sanft über den Bauch streichelnden Hände, einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden will.

Jack liebt Kinder. Eine Schwangerschaft wäre das Ende jeglicher Hoffnungen für mich, vielleicht doch eines Tages nicht nur von einer Zukunft zu träumen. Es würde ihm die Möglichkeit bieten auf eine zweite Chance als Vater, etwas dass ich ihm in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht bieten kann oder will. Vielleicht suche ich einfach nur schnell das Weite, solang ich noch kann und verlasse diesen Ort? Ich weiß, dass die Vorstellung, Jack jeden Tag in einem Leben mit ihr zu sehen, für mich nicht zu ertragen ist und sollte sich das bewahrheiten, kann ich nur noch kampflos das Feld räumen. Ich drücke mich langsam nach oben, denn ich muss Jan finden, um mir den schrecklichen Verdacht zu nehmen oder viel wahrscheinlicher zu bestätigen.

Ich weiß, dass ich Laira eventuell dort über den Weg laufe, aber ich habe gelernt, mich zu beherrschen und ich werde auch das überstehen. Niemand ist je an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben und ich habe nicht vor, die Erste zu sein. Meine Schritte sind zaghaft und haben den Schwung verloren, den sie noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor hatten. Das, womit ich es jetzt zu tun habe, ist eine Liga zu hoch für mich. Ich hole tief Luft, stoße die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und muss erneut annehmen, dass Gott beschlossen hat, mich endgültig für alle Sünden meines Lebens auf einen Schlag büßen zu lassen.

Meine Augen fliegen über den Raum und bleiben unwillkürlich an denen von Laira hängen, die nun nicht mehr allein ist, sondern in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Jack auf dem Bett sitzt und mich lächelnd ansieht. Jacks Blick ist undefinierbar, doch die Art wie er sanft über ihre Locken streicht, zeugt von unsagbarer Intimität und zerfetzt die letzten zusammenhängenden Reste meines Herzens endgültig in tausend kleine Teile. Die Schwere in meiner Brust lastet auf mir wie eine Tonne Schutt und Asche und begräbt mich heillos unter sich. Ich habe das Gefühl, mich innerlich vollkommen aufzulösen, mitgerissen zu werden von Milliarden Emotionen, in denen ich schließlich vollends untergehe.

Nur im Rausch der auf mich einströmenden Eindrücke kann ich Janet wahr nehmen, die auf mich zu läuft, mich lächelnd unterm Arm durch den Raum zieht und für mich versucht, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, die bei mir gerade vollständig in sich zusammen gefallen ist. Ich laufe wie in undurchsichtigem Nebel und mein letzter Rettungsring, der mich vorm ertrinken bewahrt, ist sie. Sie schleift mich in ihr Büro und schließt die Tür, bevor sie versucht mich auf der Liege im anderen Eck des Raumes zu platzieren.

„Setz dich Sam." Ich bin noch immer in dem dichten Nebel gefangen und kann nur ihre Stimme hören, eine eindringliche Stimme, die mich warnt und weiter unaufhörlich an meinem Arm zieht.

„Was zur Hölle muss ich tun, dass du dich setzt, bevor du mir hier umkippst und ich dich noch vom Boden auflesen muss?" Sie beginnt an mir zu rütteln, als mir klar wird, dass Panik ihre Stimme ergriffen hat, nur wegen meines apathischen Zustandes. Die bittere Erkenntnis, dass ich mir was vormache, wenn ich glaube, ich kann über all dem stehen, bereitet mir eine Heidenangst, denn das erste Mal in meinem Leben sehe ich mich mit einem Feind konfrontiert, den ich nicht mit meinem üblichen militärischen Kampfgeist oder meiner enormen Intelligenz bezwingen kann.

Ich lasse mich auf die Liege sinken und lehne mich an die Wand zurück, an der sie steht. „Ist sie… Janet?"

„Ist sie was?" entgegnet sie mir fragend und hält meine Schultern fest. Ich bringe das furchtbare Wort, dass meine düstere Zukunft besiegeln konnte, kaum über meine Lippen. Ich beginne am ganzen Leib zu zittern und ich kann die verfluchten Tränen nicht mehr halten, die mich endgültig verraten werden.

„Schwanger?" presse ich mir unter meinen bebenden Lippen hervor und schluchze in den Armen meiner Freundin, die mich nun fest an sich presst und beruhigend über meine Haare streichelt.

„Schhh, lass es raus. Du hast zu lange alles runter geschluckt. Sam Carter ist keine Maschine, sieh das endlich ein. Niemand sucht sich seine Gefühle aus und auch die Air Force kann deinem Herz nichts aufdiktieren."

Es tut so unendlich gut, einfach mal nicht stark sein zu müssen und sich in die Arme eines Menschen fallen zu lassen, der urteilfrei tröstet.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die nötige Erleichterung verschaffen, aber ich kann es nicht. Du weißt, ich darf darüber eigentlich nicht sprechen, aber ich denke, ich mach mich mit nichts schuldig, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass es noch zu früh ist, etwas zu sagen. Sie hat mir gestanden, dass die erste gemeinsame Nacht…." Janet beginnt zu stocken, als sie bei dieser Aussage meine bebenden Arme um sich spürt. Zum ersten Mal spricht jemand mit Worten aus, worüber ich mir zwar bewusst bin, es aber trotzdem versuche, zu verdrängen.

„… erst drei paar Tage her ist. Kein Test würde jetzt anschlagen, Sam. Wir werden noch ein wenig Geduld haben müssen, bevor wir Klarheit bekommen."

„Verdammter Arsch…", rutscht mir spontan raus. „Warum sich auf den letzten Metern seinem Schicksal ergeben? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass wir Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um ihn heim zu holen. Ich hasse ihn, Jan."

„Nein das tust du nicht. Wenn du es wirklich könntest, würdest du nicht hier sitzen und weinen wie ein kleines Kind." Ich starre sie einen Augenblick an und wundere mich, wie sie es fertig bringt, den Nagel immer so exakt auf den Kopf zu treffen.

„Ich werde drüber hinwegkommen", erkläre ich stur, meine Zähne reiben knirschend aufeinander. „So wie immer … Jan." Meine Hand wischt mit dem Handrücken über meine Wange, um die letzten Reste meiner zwischenzeitlichen Unzulänglichkeit zu entfernen, als mein Carterscher Sturkopf wie ein Wunder neues Leben in meine kaputte Seele haucht. Wir sind nicht geboren, um uns unterkriegen zu lassen, egal welcher Mist uns vor die Nase geworfen wird. Ich bin die Tochter meines Vaters und somit werde ich mich durchsetzen. Ich stoße mich von der Liege und bin froh zu sehen, dass meine Beine sich nicht weigern, ihren Dienst zu tun.

„Was hast du vor Sam?" Ich sammle noch einmal meine Gedanken, bevor ich sie ansehe.

„Da raus gehen, erhobenen Hauptes, und mein Leben weiterleben. Welche Wahl habe ich sonst Janet? Er hat sich entschieden, als er mit ihr ins Bett gegangen ist und sie dann auch noch mit hier her gebracht hat. Was könnte ich dagegen tun, hm?" Ich habe gerade die Entscheidung getroffen, den Schritt zu gehen, von dem ich hoffte, ihn umgehen zu können. Aber zuerst einmal muss ich jetzt an mich denken. Ich war jahrelang die Professionalität in Person und werde es wohl schaffen mit Stil und Würde diese Krankenstation zu verlassen, um auch den Rest dieser Farce mit dem gleichen Anstand zu überstehen.

Ich stehe vor der Tür, meine Hand am Knauf zittert als ich sie aufreiße. Jacks Blick fällt sofort auf mich. Ein paar Sekunden lang starre ich ihn an während ich den Raum durchquere, scheine mir unbedingt noch einmal den letzten Schub meiner Droge abholen zu müssen und verlasse, ohne ihn oder Laira dabei anzusehen, den Raum. Ich stoße den Atem aus, als ich endlich die Tür hinter mir schließe und plötzlich die Sirenen höre, die um mich zu dröhnen beginnen. Eigentlich sollte ich nach Hause gehen, aber alles in meinem Kopf ist urplötzlich verschwunden und ich drücke hastig den Knopf am Aufzug. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir eines der Teams zurückerwarten und meine schier endlos wirkende Neugier ist geweckt. Doch noch bevor die Tür sich schließt überkommt mich eine leichte Panik, als ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine Hand sehe, die mich an meiner Flucht hindert.

Jack schlüpft durch die Tür, bevor sie sich schließen kann. Ich lehne mich schwer atmend an die Wand und beobachte, wie er dasselbe auf der anderen Seite tut. Unsre Augen versuchen ein Gespräch ohne Worte zu führen, bis ich es fast nicht mehr ertragen kann. Die Luft zwischen uns brennt und es scheint, als sei unsre sonst so viel gerühmte selbstverständliche Kommunikation empfindlich gestört. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, mein Herzschlag vibriert in meinen Ohren lauter und lauter. Ich schließe meine Augen, ringe mit meinen mich überwältigenden Gefühlen, bestreite mit mir einen schier aussichtslos wirkenden Kampf um Fassung. Doch bevor ich mich irgendwie fangen kann, liegen seine Lippen mit einer unerklärlichen Begierde auf meinen. Ich öffne die Augen, spüre seine Hände an meinen Hüften, die mich fast ein wenig zu brutal an sich pressen. Ich lasse seine Zunge gewähren, die in mich stößt und mir keine Wahl lässt, als mich ihm bedingungslos zu ergeben, ihn zu schmecken, zu fühlen und zu spüren. Ich gehe mit Haut und Haaren unter in den flatternden Bewegungen seiner Zunge an meiner, seine Berührungen vernebeln meinen Verstand und löschen jegliche Vernunft in mir. Seine Lippen an mir wecken die Sehnsucht nach mehr, soviel mehr. Ein leises Stöhnen entfährt mir, als er sich plötzlich wieder von mir drückt, seine Stirn vorsichtig an meine legt und ich die Tränen sehe, die leise in seinen Augen aufflackern. Sein keuchender Atem schlägt mir entgegen und lässt jeden Nerv in meinem Körper sich nach ihm verzehren. Nein, hör nicht auf damit, möchte ich ihm entgegen schreien, aber ich bleibe stumm. Er öffnet seinen Mund und ich sehe, dass er etwas sagen will, doch der Gong des Aufzugs bestätigt uns, dass wir da sind und die Türen öffnen sich genauso schnell, wie er von mir springt, als hätte er sich an mir verbrannt. „Es tut mir leid Carter … alles", murmelt er mit einem herzzerreißenden Flehen in seinen Augen, bevor er in Richtung Kontrollraum verschwindet und mich frustriert mit tausend unbeantworteten Fragen zurücklässt.

Was zur Hölle war das denn? Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl glaubt doch nicht, er kann kommen, mich so küssen und dann einfach weglaufen? Unbändige Wut steigt in mir auf, als ich ihm in den Kontrollraum folge. Immer, wenn ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen, über ihn hinwegzukommen, tut er so was. Er sieht mich an wie ein unwissender kleiner Junge, der sich keiner schuld bewusst ist, als ich in den Raum stürme und ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde, doch die Menschentraube, die sich mittlerweile versammelt hat, hindert mich daran, ihm zu zeigen, was ich von seinem Aktionismus halte.

„Empfange Tok´ra ID, Sir." Sergeant Harrimans Stimme übertönt alles andere, aber ich kann meinen Blick nicht von dem Mann abwenden, der mich soeben wieder aufs Neue ins Verderben gestürzt hat. Böse Racheschwüre hallen in meinen Gedanken, die ich ihm jetzt am liebsten an den Kopf knallen würde. Gott, er kann heilfroh sein, dass wir hier mehr Publikum haben, als mir lieb ist. Innerlich kocht es in mir hoch und ich warte auf den Dampf, der aus meinen Ohren steigt.

„Iris Öffnen", höre ich Hammond sagen, der völlig ahnungslos zu sein scheint von der verborgenen visuellen Konfrontation zwischen Jack und mir. Insgeheim sehne ich mich danach, genau diesen Moment im Aufzug noch einmal erleben zu dürfen, wieder und wieder, für den Rest meines Lebens, seine weichen Lippen, die meine im Sturm erobern, der Geschmack nach mehr … Schluss jetzt Sam, aufhören zu träumen. Schluss, Schluss, Schluss! Ich muss mich förmlich zwingen, die Gedanken an die letzten Minuten aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, als ich sehe, wer aus dem Ereignishorizont tritt und die Rampe hinter gelaufen kommt. Ich schaue noch einmal flüchtig auf zu Jack, bevor ich den Raum verlasse und in den Torraum eile. Mein Herz schlägt einen Takt schneller, als ich in ein Paar unbestritten faszinierender blauer Augen blicke.

„Martouf", flüstere ich und er zieht mich an sich, um mich behutsam zu umarmen.

„Samantha." Die sehnsüchtige Art, wie er meinen Namen haucht, stellt jedes Mal alle kleinen Härchen auf meinem Arm auf. Seine Anwesenheit und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlt, wenn er bei mir ist, kommt mir heut mehr als gelegen. Ich kann all das brauchen, nach den Irrungen und Wirrungen der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden. Zuversicht und Geborgenheit gehen von ihm aus, und auch wenn diese Gefühle tief aus meinen Erinnerungen von Jolinar stammen, heiße ich sie willkommen und alles, was damit verbunden ist.

Martouf löst sich von mir und schaut auffällig lang nach oben in den Kontrollraum, veranlasst mich so, dasselbe zu tun. Ich drehe mich um und mein Blick trifft den, eines ziemlich unzufrieden wirkenden Colonels. Ich kaue auf meinen Lippen, bin vollkommen hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem, was ich darin sehen kann und dem, was die bittere Realität mir sagt, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Er hat sich auf Edora entschieden, nicht länger an mich, nein an uns alle hier zu glauben und er hat sich für Laira entschieden, als er sie mit hier hergebracht hat. Und ich? Werde lernen, das zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sein Kuss noch immer heiß auf meinen Lippen brennt und ich keine Ahnung habe, was um Himmels Willen, das bedeuten sollte.

„Martouf, womit haben wir die Ehre deines Besuches verdient?" General Hammond erscheint an meiner Seite und spricht endlich an, was auch mich nur allzu sehr interessiert. Martoufs Hand liegt auf meinem Rücken, streicht zärtlich kleine Kreise auf meiner Schulter, als er mich lächelnd ansieht und bereit ist, unsre Neugier zu stillen.

„Wir brauchen Samanthas Hilfe für eine Mission mit den Tok´ra, General Hammond." Ich beginne innerliche Jubelschreie auszustoßen. Das ist genau die Ablenkung, die ich jetzt mehr als nötig habe, weg vom SGC, weg von alle den mich überschwemmenden Emotionen und … weg von Jack und Laira.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns in den Besprechungsraum begeben. Colonel O`Neill ist im Moment ohnehin noch nicht im Dienst und obwohl ich Major Carter eigentlich ein paar Tage frei verordnet habe, werde ich mir anhören, was sie zu sagen haben", erklärt mein väterlicher Freund dem Tok´ra, während ich mir schon geschworen habe, dass mich keiner von dieser Mission abhalten kann. Das ist wie die Antwort auf all meine Gebete und ich hoffe, dass dabei auch irgendwie ein Treffen mit meinem Vater herausspringt. Plötzlich mit unbeschwerter Leichtigkeit ausgestattet, folge ich Martouf und Hammond beschwingt nach oben. Noch einmal streife ich den Kontrollraum, in dem Jack steht wie angewurzelt und alles in mir brennt darauf, ihn zu fragen, was er sich bei diesem verfluchten Kuss gedacht hat, der mich beinah wieder völlig aus dem Takt geworfen hat, und ich honoriere seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck mit eisiger Kälte in meinem Blick, bevor ich die Stufen zum Besprechungsraum nehme.

Ich lausche der metallischen Stimme von Lantash, als er uns von Jolinar erzählt, die eine Weile vor ihrem Tod in mir, ein paar Jaffa Frauen vor dem sicheren Tod durch Heru´ur gerettet hat, nach dem diese ihr während einer Mission als Spionin im Dienste besagten Goa´ulds geholfen hatten zwei von dessen Mutterschiffen zu eliminieren. Sie konnte Niemanden mehr über deren Identität aufklären, geschweige denn darüber, wo sich die drei Frauen jetzt aufhalten.

„Wir müssen sie unbedingt finden und ich bin sicher Jolinar wusste, wohin die drei Frauen ins Exil gegangen sind. Vor zwei Tagen haben wir allerdings einen Hinweis erhalten auf welchem Planeten sie sein könnten, aber dennoch fehlt uns jeglicher Hinweis auf die genaue Identität der Frauen. Wir haben sehr gehofft, du könntest uns damit helfen Samantha. Leider hat der Planet, auf dem wir die Jaffa Frauen vermuten kein Sternentor, aber Jakob und Selmak haben ein Frachtschiff ihren Besitz gebracht, mit dem sie uns in zwei Tagen auf Vorash abholen würden."

Ich spüre mein Herz aussetzen, als Martouf meinen Vater erwähnt. Ich werde ihn wieder sehen. „Kommt er mit uns auf diesen Planeten?", frage ich aufgeregt, denn ich habe ihn vermisst, mehr als Worte sagen können. Ihn immer so weit weg zu wissen, ständig in Gefahr, macht mir mehr zu schaffen, als ich zuzugeben bereit bin. Seit der Sache mit Sokar lebe ich in ständiger Angst um ihn und möglicherweise Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, lässt Freudentränen in meine Augen springen.

„Er wird das Frachtschiff fliegen. Du und ich gehen auf den Planeten und mischen uns unter das Volk und ich hoffe, du wirst dich erinnern. Leider bin ich gezwungen, dich noch einmal um den Einsatz des Erinnerungsgerätes zu bitten."

Martoufs Hand legt sich sanft über meine, die auf meinem Oberschenkel ruht. Er kann sehen, dass sich meine Begeisterung über das Ding in Grenzen hält, aber in meiner momentanen Situation würde ich selbst mit dem Teufel paktieren, um von hier weg zu kommen.

„Na schön Martouf, ich kann im Augenblick nicht für Major Carter sprechen, die eigentlich nach den Strapazen der letzten Wochen dringend Ruhe bräuchte, aber ich werde der Sache nicht im Weg stehen, wenn sie selbst zustimmt." Eine kurze Pause lässt ihn durchatmen, bevor er anfügt, dass er dabei allerdings Teal´c Anwesenheit wünscht.

Nichts lieber als das, denke ich zufrieden. Ich strahle übers ganze Gesicht, nicke zustimmend und würde Martouf am liebsten hier und jetzt um den Hals fallen für sein überaus perfektes Timing, als ich plötzlich Jack an der Treppe sehe, lässig an der Wand lehnend, bevor er sich abstößt, zum Tisch kommt und mit wütenden Augen beide Arme aufstützt.

„Hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür schon grünes Licht gegeben hätte", stößt er wütend aus und sein bohrender Blick scheint Martouf fast zu durchlöchern. „Ich kann mich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern Marty, als du wolltest, dass sie sich erinnert und ich meine, dass es mir schon damals nicht gefallen hat."

Mir wird klar, dass es hier nicht um das Erinnerungsgerät geht oder um die Tatsache, dass ihn keiner um Erlaubnis gebeten hat. Ich stehe auf und stütze mich ihm gegenüber auf die Tischplatte.

„Bei aller Liebe Colonel …hmhm… ", räuspere ich mich, als ich mir meiner Wortwahl bewusst werde und korrigiere mich sofort. „Bei allem gebotenen Respekt Sir, aber im Moment sind sie noch nicht einmal im Dienst und General Hammond hat seine Zustimmung bereits gegeben", fauche ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich mir die Chance auf eine Auszeit, ausgerechnet von dem Mann versauen lasse, der meinen Drang für eine zeitlang zu entfliehen erst ausgelöst hat.

General Hammond scheint das sich zusammenbrauende Gewitter und den damit verbundenen Sturm, der über uns aufzieht, zu spüren.

„Ich schlage vor, sie beide ziehen sich kurz in mein Büro zurück, um ihre kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu klären, aber ich warne sie Colonel, wenn Major Carter sich wirklich entschließt, den Tok´ra zu helfen, werde ich meine bereits gegebene Zusage, nicht mehr revidieren.

Alles in mir schreit auf bei dem Gedanken, mit ihm allein zu sein. „Sir bitte", flehe ich Hammond an. „Was soll das bringen?" Doch der ältere Mann lässt in dem Punkt nicht mit sich verhandeln. „Ich möchte Frieden innerhalb der Teams, sie werden ihn schon überzeugen", flüstert er mir zu und klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Dieser miese, kleine Dreckskerl, fluche ich tief drinnen. Warum nicht noch eintreten auf jemanden, der ohnehin schon am Boden liegt. Ich schnaube vor Wut, als Jack mich am Arm in Hammonds Büro zieht und ich ahne, dass der nächste Eklat schon vorprogrammiert ist. Jedenfalls gebe ich nicht klein bei, vorher werde ich ihm den Kampf meines Lebens bieten…


End file.
